Breaking Helen Parr
by Gumballwriting
Summary: When Dash had injured one of his classmates, Helen would have to smooth things over with the parent but what would it take?


**Warning: This is a lemon story that contains hentai elements such as netorare and mind break(possibly). This story is typed on phone so I apologise for any paragraphing error.**

It had all started when Dash had injured his classmate, he had done it to protect a bullied kid but unfortunately, he had overdone it.

"I am terribly sorry about what happened to your son, we are willing to pay the hospital fees so would you please drop the charges, " Helen Parr said with bated breath.

"Don't worry about it, money isn't a problem as I'm a mayor. That's not the issue here though, I pulled some strings and it seems your son is super, how would the world feel if the world hears that a super had turned violent again?" A thick heavyset man in a black suit said with a smirk.

"I see, what must we do to keep you from telling others then?" asked Helen

"Hmm, you are very sexy, how about if we do it once, I won't tell anyone but of course it depends on your behaviour too." The man said while fondling her.

After manoeuvring Helen to sit on his lap, his hand reached up and took hold of one of her magnificent orbs. Helen gasped as the stranger's fingers sank into her skin through the soft red fabric as he groped and kneaded her breasts.

"Oh yeah. That's real nice. Don't worry, I will make you feel so good you will forget about your husband." He said continuing to fondle her breasts.

She could feel his other hand now. He laid it flat on her backside beneath her skirt. Helen stiffened as she felt his finger slip between the soft satin of her panties and her ass. His thick fingers were more nimble than she had given him credit as he teased her mercilessly.

His fingers caressed the copious flesh of her great big mound of buttocks while his other hand never left her breast as he squeezed it in his grip. After roaming up and down her curves he spread her cheeks as he dug his finger in between them. Finding his target, one of his thick digits began to pressed against her puckered hole. Helen bit her lip as she felt her hole stretch to accommodate him inside her. His finger was thicker than most man's cock and it was prying her wide open.

"Yeah, you like that don't you slut."

Helen didn't reply as she felt him push deeper. It didn't hurt but felt amazingly full as he stretched her out with his finger. It didn't last long as he slipped his hand back out leaving her oddly unsatisfied. Suddenly the man pushed her down so that she's on her back before her naughty black underwear was pulled aside revealing her pussy to this stranger. She should feel repulsed that a man other than her husband is looking at it but right now it's just making her wetter. Helen had little time to think before she heard the quiet sound of a zipper as he gripped her hip and pressed himself against her uncovered pussy lips.

She quickly found out that everything about him must be huge as he brutally trusted into her. Helen moaned as her folds spread around the huge tool.

He grinned at her enjoying the look of surprise and pleasure was written all over her face as he entered her. Clearly, he was enjoying the feeling of her wet inner walls gripping his member as he drives himself deeper inside.

Following his initial thrust, the goon began to thrust with his powerful body fucking her harder and deeper. Instinctively, Helen began to moan, her hips raising each time he thumped inside her. She tried to tell herself that she was just trying to get this over with quick but that was a lie. It just felt so fucking good that thee wanted more, more and more! His thick, powerful cock was teasing its way up and down her love canal hitting spots that Bob have never been able to reach.

It didn't take long for Helen to orgasm like this. His powerful hands were all over her controlling her as his cock teased her cunt like no lover or toy ever had. She let out a raspy tortured moan as she went over the edge. White hot pleasure poured through her body as her inner walls clamped down even tighter on his cock seeking to milk him so he would flood her insides with it. As she came her eyes rolled back and her tongue hung limply from one side of her mouth. He repositioned her so that she was straddling him, with her body upright and directly over his cock like this, he could drive even harder and deeper.

She was still cumming when he joined her, with a masculine grunt he came while his cock was to the hilt in her cunt. Helen didn't pay any mind that a complete stranger was shooting off his load inside her. She just wanted to soak up the orgasm he had given her and the spunk shot inside only made her wetter. Thick burning seed painted her walls sloshing around everywhere in the tight confines. It wasn't long before the endless flood of spunk filled her womb to the brim, making her look slightly pregnant as high pressurized cum seeps out through her quivering cunt. With little choice, the man quickly pulled out of her writhing folds. Hand instantly shooting to his tool and pumping viciously as he aimed his cock at her. The stream soon dimmed to thick ropes of cum, but still allowing the man to thoroughly cover Helen's cunt, navel, breasts and face with a generous helping of his spunk.

"Haaahh, that felt good. Well then, let's go for another round." The man said grabbing her hips.

"W-wait! You promised me we would do it once!"

"When I said we would do it once, I meant we would have sex once." The man said as he lines up.

"N-no, " was the last thing Helen said before her mind became consumed with pleasure again.

 **Edit: Not sure what I was thinking when I chose this as my first lemon story, probably been reading too many hentais. Anyway, constructive criticism is welcome.**


End file.
